Lethally Hard 1
by Killer
Summary: The first Die Hard/ Lethal Weapon Crossover in my series. Just a little bit of language and violence.


Legal Disclaimer  
  
I own none of the characters in this story. I do not intend to take business from the companies who do own the copyright, I intend rather to promote the excellent stories and characters. The fictional characters bear no resemblance to anyone real or fictional. I take no responsibility for the people who read my story. If they are offended, I'm not sorry. It's your fault for ignoring this. It has a small amount of violence and strong language, but once again, if you are a parent and you child reads this and gets into trouble at school because they are influenced by this story, it's not my fault. Please enjoy my story and don't kill anyone because of it. (Sorry, I have a dark sense of humor.)  
  
Lethally Hard 1:  
A Die Hard/Lethal Weapon Crossover  
Written by Killer  
  
Los Angeles  
  
  
Roger Murdough sat in his bathtub. He had just completed an especially hard case involving Neo-Nazi weapons dealers and had not taken a bath in days. He had gotten back from the hospital yesterday. He had had a .45 caliber bullet lodged in his shoulder. However, Murdough was fine and feeling great.   
  
Murdough did not remember something, however. He felt that and was trying to think of it when into the bathroom came his family... and his partner, Riggs. "Happy Retirement Day!" shouted the ensemble. "Are you really doing it this time?" asked Riggs. "Yep, and I'm glad to be done with you," said Murdough... jokingly, of course.   
  
Meanwhile, in New York...  
  
"McClane!" shouted cop John McClane's police chief, "Over here!" John McClane obliged. "McClane, the rumor is you're going back to LA," said the chief. McClane confirmed this. "Well, good riddance! You cost us more in damages than any other cop in history!" said the captain.   
  
1 Week Later...  
  
"Everyone give a welcome to Sergeant John McClane, who was in Nakitomi, Dulles, and NYC Disaster... and saved everyone's asses in each one of them!" shouted the LA police chief Tom Connigs. The LA cops cheered. "He's also more destructive than almost any cop ever," added Connigs. "Almost?" said McClane; "In NYC my captain says I'm the most destructive of all time!" "That brings me to the next order of business... your partner, Riggs!" shouted the police captain. Riggs stepped up. Riggs shook McClane's hand. "Everyone back to work. McClane, Riggs, in my office." shouted Connigs.  
  
Riggs and McClane walked to the office. "I've got an assignment for you two." said Connigs. "We've recently discovered that the Los Angeles Mafia is indeed a reality. In fact, we just found 18 dead bodies, all killed with the old 'Tommy guns'." continued the captain. "If that the most powerful thing they have, then we'll take 'em out in a week." said McClane. "Let me continue. A warehouse full of C4 explosives was raided three week ago. Two days later, the law offices of Whitman Hitch was bombed. One survivor. The mob didn't notice him run out, apparently. He was so scared to talk to us that we only got him when we ran fingerprint sample on Hitch's doorknob, the only thing not damaged and we identified him, tracked him down, interrogated him. He's in Witness Relocation. He told us that Hitch wouldn't do 'Pro Bono work'. They wouldn't be lawyers for the LA Mafia, in other words. Then, three days later, BOOM! He saw the LA Mob fire ten rounds into lobby security before escaping. He was scared, that's why he wouldn't talk to us. You guys are assigned to infiltrate Jimmy's Bottling on Pico and 32nd, westside. That's the only known place we know of that is Mafia territory. In two weeks, the kill count is already 36. And Riggs, try to keep at least one alive for interrogation, just shoot all his limbs off, or something." finished the police captain. "Damn" said Riggs, "32 in two weeks, and that just what we know of. There may be 100s more hidden bodies."   
  
Until Next time...  
  
Review it! No more until I get at least one review.  
Sorry it's short, I'm just testing it out.  



End file.
